


Craving For Something You Never Even Wanted In The First Place

by GoddessofRoyalty



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofRoyalty/pseuds/GoddessofRoyalty
Summary: It's unhealthy, they both know it. But they don't have the same connection in this world like they do their own - can't sense each other anymore.Doing this gives them a moment of that connection as wrong as it is.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 9
Kudos: 178





	Craving For Something You Never Even Wanted In The First Place

**Author's Note:**

> Blah, blah, blah, don’t actually use saliva as lube. 
> 
> Pairing: Sephiroth/Cloud
> 
> Warnings: dub-con (in the “Cloud is aware this is really unhealthy and he shouldn’t be doing it but he’s here doing it anyway way”)

Cloud walks out to the rock only to find nobody there.

Had he misread Sephiroth’s signal?

Yeah, right – it had been too many years. He knows what Sephiroth plans to do even if his rarely likes it.

It’s more likely that he had taken too long. Or Sephiroth had meant for him to end up there alone, a game of desperation that Cloud had fallen right into.

Stupid.

“I thought for a moment you weren’t going to come,” Sephiroth says, walking out from behind one of the other rocks in the area.

“I had to convince them I would be fine on my own,” Cloud says with a shrug, leaning against the rock behind him, trying to hide the desperate itch in his skin. The last thing he wants is for Sephiroth to know just how much he craves this. “We’re not like you lot where we just let each other come and go as we please.”

“Safety in numbers?” Sephiroth asks, like it is a sign of weakness.

He starts a slow stroll over though, and Cloud refuses to stand straighter like he wants to. Refuses to physically respond at all.

“We watch each other’s backs, not stab them.” He didn’t come here to fight, but if that was what Sephiroth wanted he would give it to him.

“And yet you will leave that support for me,” Sephiroth says, finding standing within reaching distance. Not that Cloud dares to be the one to breach that last space between them. “How addicted you have become.”

“You’re here too,” Cloud says, because he isn’t the only one sneaking out in the dead of night to the other.

“True,” Sephiroth says, reaching out to gently cup Cloud’s jaw with a grip both soft and possessive. “But I’ve never hidden how fond I am of you.”

“So what – they all know what it is we’re doing?” That’s just what Cloud needs – all the villains thinking he’s Sephiroth’s kept pet.

“Don’t yours?”

“I-” Cloud wants to argue. But he remembers overhearing a conversation between Noctis and Lightning brief and passing and damning in her advice to their newest ally – _Don’t worry, Cloud searches Sephiroth out as much as he does him._

“This is a world where we can be together and yet you deny the opportunity,” Sephiroth says, moving closer into Cloud’s space.

Cloud should push him off for the implication of it. Instead he reaches out to tug him closer. Still-

“I am not yours.”

“No?” Sephiroth asks, his hand running down Cloud’s body and Cloud cannot deny his response to it. “But what about in these stolen moments? Are you mine now even if I must share you on the battlefield?”

“I-” Cloud wants to argue. He does. But Sephiroth’s hand is working its way into his pants and around the hardness that has awoken as a result of his presence alone and Cloud feels like anything would just seem like a false protest. “More.”

Sephiroth’s grin is smug and Cloud knows he shouldn’t be doing this. Knows he should be kicking Sephiroth to the side and going back to the camp they had set up.

If they were back home he would.

But they’re not back home and that’s why this is happening. There is a planet to save but it isn’t their own. There’s no Meteor for Sephiroth to ride into the Galaxy with. No Jenova for him to serve. No Jenova to connect their shared cells to each other.

“Ah-” Cloud gasps as Sephiroth’s grip turns harsh.

“What are you thinking about Cloud?” Sephiroth asks, his breath hot on Cloud’s ear.

“Home.”

“Ah.” Sephiroth knows as well as Cloud that this is only happening because it’s different here. “That is for us to worry about later. For now let’s enjoy the freedom from our usual obligations.”

Cloud isn’t going to be the one to argue that. Especially not when Sephiroth finally connects their lips. This world may not have Jenova or the planet’s lifeblood to connect them but Cloud swears there is still a spark at the contact.

“Did you have time to prepare yourself?” Sephiroth asks, his hand that was wrapped around Cloud’s erection rubbing against the skin between it and his actual target.

“No.” It’s hard to have the necessary privacy at the camp. All too close together and too high-strung listening for threats.

“Oh well,” Sephiroth says and the hand pulls from Cloud’s pants. And damn him Cloud whimpers at it because he didn’t come here just to be rutted against like he was a young Cadet and didn’t want to go too far less his superiors pick up on it after. 

Sephiroth looks smug as he holds three fingers in front of Cloud’s mouth. There no way he missed the reaction.

“Suck,” Sephiroth says, A simple, yet clear order. One Cloud immediately complies.

“Why can’t you be like this back home? So obedient?” Sephiroth asks. And Cloud just rolls his eyes. “You were my puppet once – why not be it again?”

There’s a couple of things Cloud wants to say to that. But his mouth is too busy making sure Sephiroth’s fingers are slick – so instead he just bites down on them in retaliation.

He barely regrets it when Sephiroth immediately tugs the fingers out and pulls Cloud’s pants down. Twisting and shoving him into the rock and sinking two of those long fingers into him.

“Fuck,” Cloud moans at it. Because despite how rare this happens Sephiroth knows how body inside and out. Knows exactly how to press and crook to make heat climb up Cloud’s spine.

“That’s it Cloud – submit to me,” Sephiroth says and, oh, Cloud can. He doesn’t have to be good and right in this world. He’s on the side of good, sure, and Sephiroth bad, but here their clashes are what is important. They don’t have the power to play games under that. No way to sway events but in battle. Sephiroth here for the same purpose as Cloud – champions for the deities.

This is a planet at risk of ruin but not by Sephiroth’s hand and thus Cloud can moan as the man presses a third finger in. Can pant from pleasure at his hands instead of pain.

“Tell me what you want Cloud,” Sephiroth says pulling the fingers out and it makes Cloud feel desperate in a way that he normally only feels when Sephiroth holds the life of one of Cloud’s loved-ones in his hands.

“You.” It is only here. Only here that he’s allowed that confession. That he is allowed that want.

“And I shall give you it,” Sephiroth says. And Cloud feels him lining up and he should feel disgusted about it. Should be trying to get out from under him not arching his back to try and encourage him to thrust in. Should not have come here for this in the first place.

“Yes,” Cloud moans as Sephiroth thrusts home in a firm and clean thrust. Filling Cloud exactly how he needs.

And, oh, it’s probably something twisted and wrong about how right this feels. The fact that Cloud feels like he’s missing something without Sephiroth under his skin.

But without Jenova that connection is lost on this world. Cloud cannot feel Sephiroth anymore than he can feel Leon or Lightning or Kefka.

Cloud swears he can feel the connection now though. Feeling it with each and every one of Sephiroth’s burning thrusts. Like Sephiroth is in him in every sense of the word, his body nothing more than a host for Sephiroth’s will – tugged in whatever direction its master wants it.

He shouldn’t want this.

Shouldn’t crave it badly enough he risks so much in sneaking out to be fucked against a rock by a man he swore he would never forgive.

But, gods, it fills the hole in him that seems to always form whenever he wakes up in this foreign world.

“Does this feel good Cloud?” Sephiroth asks, his arm coming to wrap around Cloud’s stomach and hold him firm. His thrusts still so powerful it makes Cloud wonder if the rock beneath them will give. “Is this what you were craving?”

“Yes!”

“Say my name then. Tell this world who it is that you belong to.”

Cloud shouldn’t. He doesn’t belong to Sephiroth here like he never belonged to him back home.

But, oh, does Sephiroth in him feel good. Cloud’s heart beating to the rhythm of the thrusts – like they are the only thing keeping his blood pumping. The only thing keeping him here and alive.

“Sephiroth!”

Cloud’s world goes black with it and his orgasm. But he knows that neither will stop Sephiroth in his relentless need to claim Cloud as his. The need for the connection just as deep to him as it is for Cloud.

It is probably a sign of just how unhealthy their relationship is. That without the ability to constantly feel each other through a planet’s corrupted-lifeblood they quickly resort to fucking against a rock in the cover of night.

But when Sephiroth stills and his warmth fills Cloud, his hand tugging Cloud’s head back so he can watch Cloud’s expression shift at it and Cloud finds that he doesn’t care how unhealthy it is.

He needs this.

Needs the feeling of Sephiroth in him. The sticky warmth still inside even as Sephiroth himself pulls out and tucks himself back into his pants. Turning and leaving as easily as he appeared.

Cloud tugs his own pants up and cringes as he feels the evidence of Sephiroth leaking from him.

Not from the wet stickiness now filling his pants, causing a stain that’s going to be a bitch to explain to the others.

No, it’s because he doesn’t want it to leave him. Wants to keep Sephiroth’s essence inside him. Wants to feel it there the next time they trade blows – know that Sephiroth is still in him even if it is so different to how it is back home.

It’s disgusting on Cloud’s part. He knows.

He shouldn’t feel like this. He knows.

Shouldn’t crave the feeling of his enemy so deeply he’d do something as stupid as this. He knows.

Yet when he walks back to the campsite of the heroes he can’t help but feel like his skin fits him right for the first time since he arrived here.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is GoddessofRoyalty twitter is GoddessofRoyal if you want to chat to me about fics, things, or send me prompts.


End file.
